Dame Esperanza
by El jardin de los hechizos
Summary: ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser una promesa? ¿Cuánto daño puede causar un recuerdo? Isabella Swan es una mujer que a pesar de todas las circunstancias pelea por lo que quiere lograr: tener su hijo a su lado. Edward es un hombre que ha perdido la fe en el amor y con él la esperanza. Un solo hecho los unirá y les dará paz a más de uno, cerrando una vida pasada y abriendo el camino a una vi


**Disclamier**: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Twiligth y a la increíble Stephanie Meyer. Este es Os está participando en el concurso de Navidad del grupo "El jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook / groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya ) y su autor se dará a conocer una vez finalizadas las votaciones.

**Summary: **¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser una promesa? ¿Cuánto daño puede causar un recuerdo? Isabella Swan es una mujer que a pesar de todas las circunstancias pelea por lo que quiere lograr: tener su hijo a su lado. Edward es un hombre que ha perdido la fe en el amor y con él la esperanza. Un solo hecho los unirá y les dará paz a más de uno, cerrando una vida pasada y abriendo el camino a una vida nueva.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DAME ESPERANZA<strong>_

_**ISABELLA**_

_-Por favor no lo hagas._

_-¿No era lo que querías? Veremos cómo te va ahora con tu maldito mocoso._

_-¡También es tu hijo!_

_-Te lo dije una y mil veces Isabella, te dije que no quería hijos, te dije, y como buena idiota vas y te preñas... que te vaya bonito, ya tienes lo que querías._

Y eso fue todo. Una mañana, él solo tomó sus cosas y me dejó con una renta atrasada, la alacena vacía y embarazada de cuatro meses. Dimitri era un hombre de esos que piensas que es un príncipe azul y luego se convierte en sapo. Tenía dieciocho cuando nos mudamos juntos y había dejado muy claro que no estaba dispuesto a dejar su sueño de explorar el mundo por quedarse en una casa y cuidar de una familia. Fui muy tonta al pensar que una vez que supiera que tendríamos un hijo, su corazón se ablandaría y lo aceptaría. Me equivoqué.

Di a luz un día veintitrés de noviembre en el hospital comunitario de Forks a un hermoso niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Mi Jasper, solo mío. La primera vez que nos miramos fue como si el universo volviera a explotar en mí y todo el dolor que había cargado por meses se desvaneció. Celebramos navidad juntos –_solos- _le compré de regalo un hermoso peluche de conejo blanco en la tienda del hospital _–Fue la mejor navidad de mi vida-_. Lamentablemente mi sueldo en el supermercado local no alcanzaba para cuidar de él y sé que no me guardarían el puesto para cuando llegase del reposo. Estaba muy lejos de Phoenix, donde crecí con mi madre, aunque ella y papá murieron hace ya dos años. No era de hacer muchos amigos, así que terminamos habitando una cabaña alquilada en medio del bosque, decoré un árbol de pino que corté con maíz frito _–Era hermoso-._ Vivía de las pocas prendas que tejía y que el señor Jenks me compraba al mes. Dos semanas después de navidad Rossalie Hale apareció y mi hijo me fue arrebatado de mis brazos porque no podía mantenerle y el lugar donde vivía se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Fue entonces cuando mi corazón se volvió a romper.

_-Consiga un trabajo y un domicilio decente, esta casa será clausurada así que le recomiendo que pida alojamiento en el hogar de mujeres. _

Lo hice, pero no fue suficiente. El juez Eleazar Denali me declaró no apta para criar a un niño. El estado tomó su custodia hasta que lo fuese. Jane Volturi y su hermano Alec fueron los únicos del pueblo en prestarme ayuda; con ellos conseguí mis primeros empleos después de eso; mesera durante el día y asistente de limpieza en el hospital durante la noche. Me llevó cinco meses ser apta; al llegar al tribunal me encontré con Rossalie Hale con mi hijo en brazos.

-_El estado me ha dado la autorización para tenerlo en casa hasta que usted pruebe ser apta. Tendrá que pasar por un estadio de seis meses estable para probarle a la corte que puede hacerse cargo de él._

No me dejaron cargarle, solo le vi desde lejos y sus hermosos ojos azules me enfocaron acuosos como si presintiera lo que ocurría. La señorita Hale era parte de la familia más adinerada del lugar, Los Cullen_,_ o al menos estaba comprometida con uno. De la noche a la mañana me vi despedida del hospital y la cafetería, devuelta a la calle y sin mi hijo.

-_Bella, toma esto..._

Me dijo Jane dándome un pequeño rollo de dinero, de inmediato me negué y oculté mi mano.

_-...Tómalo nena, lamentamos todo esto, pero esta cafetería es lo único que nos queda y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla. Ve a Seattle, allí vive nuestro tío. Es un hombre muy serio, pero justo. Si continuas en Forks no recuperaras a tu hijo. Él te ayudará, es socio de Masen, un bufete de abogados._

_-No tengo con que pagar._

_-Dile que vas de nuestra parte, nosotros le llamaremos. Lamentamos que no podamos hacer más._

Jane tenía razón, el viejo no era lo que aparentaba. Me dio trabajo como secretaria, podía pagar lo suficiente para un pequeño apartamento en un edificio familiar, tenía un hermoso parque de juegos. Durante ocho meses prepare el lugar para Jasper lo más seguro que pude, siguiendo reglas como si fuese un general..., y lo logre. En la oficina había una guardería para madres solteras que me permitiría trabajar y cuidar de él.

_-Creo que esta lista... tendrás a Jasper con tigo para navidad._

Me dijo Aro un día veinte de diciembre. Cada día que avanzaba de aquel mes era una tortura, lo había sido el primer cumpleaños; que gracias a Aro pude asistir. Esa mujer le organizó una fiesta por todo lo alto y me veía como si yo fuese una intrusa. Mi niño se veía alegre y bien cuidado _–por lo menos, eso le agradecía-. _

_-¿Usted cree?_

_-Sí... le daré el caso a Edward Masen, es el mejor. Es el único que no se dejara intimidar por esa gente._

_-Porque esta tan seguro, ellos lograron que me fuese lejos de mi hijo... y que todo el que me ayudara me diera la espalda._

_-No todos Isabella, no todos... Y lo hará, porque él es igual que ellos, es más, es peor._

_**EDWARD**_

_-Isabella Swan, veinte años, su hijo tiene una año y un mes... la declararon no apta para tenerlo. Ya tiene todo lo necesario para que el juez declare a su favor._

_-¿Para qué me hablas entonces?, dile a Félix que se encargue._

_-Le prometí que tendría a su hijo para navidad..._

Le mire con detenimiento. Aro no era de los que hacían perder el tiempo a las personas así que espere con impaciencia su respuesta.

-..._Rossalie Hale, ahora Cullen... tiene su custodia temporal, el padre del niño es Dimitri Hale._

_-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está la señorita Swan ahora?_

_-Trabaja en el edificio. La contrate hace ya cuatro meses._

_-Iré a Forks a ver que averiguo; si ella lo tiene... no será tan fácil._

_-No será legal._

_-¿Juez?_

_-Eleazar Denali._

_-Tendremos que cambiar eso ¿No se lo has dicho?_

_-No, mis sobrinos tampoco le dijeron nada. Y ya estoy trabajando con lo del juez._

_-Bien, vamos a quitarle la escaba a una bruja, y de paso cumplamos la promesa que hiciste._

Llegue a Forsk a las cuatro de la tarde. Ella estaba sentada en las estancia de una ostentosa casa blanca con un bebe de un año en brazos.

_-No te pertenece Rossalie._-Le dije mientras le extendía la carta de la corte-_ Este es el comunicado para la audiencia de la señorita Swan... Ya es apta, sé que un juez le devolverá lo que le pertenece._

_-¿Y qué Juez será ese Edward?_

Me dijo con una mueca burlona en el rostro y su barbilla alzada en señal de superioridad.

_-No será, Eleazar de eso ya se aseguró Aro._

_-¡Él me pertenece!_

_-No Rossalie ¡Mi hijo..., él te pertenecía..., nos pertenecía! Pero no tuviste piedad._

_-Yo era muy joven._

_-Tenías veintidós años Rossalie, solo no querías dañar tu tan admirable figura. No me vengas con sentimentalismos ahora._

_-¡Soy su Tia! Es un Hale. Ella no es nadie, es nada ¿Que puede ofrecerle? Yo le doy todo, todo. Estará mejor aquí, con migo._

_-Ella es su madre Rose, ya hablamos de eso..._

Emmett Cullen entro a la estancia colocándose al lado de su mujer y mirándome con ojos de furia.

-..._Que pruebe que puede tenerlo y lo tendrá de lo contrario..._

_-Por favor Ed, por los viejos tiempos. Es lo único que me queda se mi hermano... el murió en Marruecos hace un año, por favor. Tiene mi sangre._

_-También tu hijo Rose y eso no te impidió matarle... Dimitri renuncio a él el mismo día que se fue de su lado, y, por lo que sé, no ayudaste mucho a la madre cuando lo requirió. Ni siquiera sabes quién eres._

_-Dimitri sabía que sus orígenes atraían avariciosas, nunca se arriesgaría... ¿No me perdonaras nunca?_

_-No... Me quitaste a mi hijo Rose. No permitiré que le hagas lo mismo a Isabella._

Salí del lugar sin dejarles replicar. Rossalie fue mi novia en la universidad, vivimos juntos por dos años, un día, ella me dio la noticia de que tendríamos un hijo. Fue la mejor noticia que me han dado nunca; luego dijo _–No lo tendré-_y mi mundo se vino abajo. La mantuve vigilada durante dos meses, pero en un descuido ella fue a una clínica, mato a mi hijo y segó su futuro para procrear. No esta demás decir que la abandone ese mismo día.

Pocas horas más tarde ya estaba de vuelta en las oficinas. La señorita Swan me estaba esperando ya que debía avisarle de la situación. Y entonces le vi; era una cosita menuda de cabello largo y marrón, con grandes y hermosos ojos chocolates que me miraban con profundidad pero con una terrible tristeza.

-¿_Lo vio? ¿Está bien? _

_-Sí, lo he visto y está bien... Por favor siéntese._

Parecía muy ansiosa, pero aun así respiro un poco más pausado. Tarde unos minutos en explicarle la situación. Su nerviosismo aumento y su piel palideció aún más. Le asegure que todo saldría bien, pero ella seguía moviendo la pierna derecha de forma compulsiva y mordiéndose el labio, mientras sus hermosos ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas.

-_Él es lo único que tengo, lo único que he deseado en mi vida, es mi familia, mi todo. No soportaría si le perdiera._

_-Tranquila, no lo perderá, lo prometo. _

Le coloque una mano sobre la suya y de inmediato un calor inundo mi cuerpo como en un torrente, ella se percató de eso y me sonrio de forma dulce. La jueza Heather Prynne, regreso la custodia Jasper a Isabella la tarde del veinte tres de diciembre. Su entusiasmo saco una gran sonrisa de mi parte ya que salto y nos besó a Aro y a mí; esta demás decir que mi cuerpo parecía arder en el momento. Lamentablemente Rossalie desapareció con el niño y vimos a Isabella derrumbarse como naipe por la noticia. Aro se acercó a ella, la abrazo sin poder calmar sus sollozos. Salimos de aquel cuarto, él me miro y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

-..._Tráelo._

Dijo. Una hora después estaba frente a Emmett Cullen.

_-Está en el Four Seasons... dile a Isabella, que lamento los inconvenientes. _

No le respondí. Eran ya las 11pm del día 24, cuando toque a la puerta del hotel, del otro lado se podía escuchar el llanto del niño, un minuto después Rossalie abrió con los ojos muy rojos y el niño en brazos.

-_Lo siento... lo siento. Míralo, es hermoso, hermoso... oh Dios, lo siento tanto; él hubiese sido hermoso, con ojos verdes y cabello cobre. Perdón, perdón por mi egoísmo. Lo pago, lo estoy pagando..., ahora lo deseo tanto y no puedo, no puedo. Dile... dile, que quisiera verle algún día._

_-Solo deseaba una familia... con tigo Rose. Te perdono Rossalie, solo devuélvele su hijo a Isabella. Él es lo único que tiene._

Ella me regalo una sonrisa y beso a su sobrino. Solo era una de las tantas personas que cometemos más de un error. Ya había amanecido cuando llegue a la puerta de Isabella Swan. Cuando nos vio en la entrada, lloro entre risas, beso a su hijo luego... me beso, me beso –_quizás solo por reflejo- _frente a un pequeño árbol decorado con pequeñas esferas de colores y luces tintineantes.

Esa fue la primera vez que la bese, que cene en su mesa, que le dije buenas noches a su hijo... _mi hijo_... y la primera de muchas navidades felices, pues, dándole a Isabella Swan lo que su corazón anhelaba, obtuve lo que siempre había deseado.

Una Familia... Mi familia.


End file.
